


I Love My Roommate (and That's Enough)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Cat Cafés, Cat Ears, Demon Tony Stark, Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-OT4, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “Tony!” Clint squeezed Tony’s elbow like it was a stress ball. “Am I seeing things, or is the world ending?”Tony pried Clint off his elbow and held his hand. “Neither.”“Tony, Thor is working as a barista at a cat café!” Clint pointed at the counter where the angel was dressed in a smock with paw prints and wearing a pair of blond, moving, cat ears on top of his head.If it wasn’t the end of the world, then someone had slipped drugs into Clint’s breakfast that morning.





	I Love My Roommate (and That's Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Two Year Anniversary to this series! To think two years ago I wrote the first drabble and posted it on AO3. Thank you to everyone who has read the series. It's been a blast having you on this journey.
> 
> Also, a very big and special thank you to [Nix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix3994/profile), who beta read this installment. Thank you, so much for your help. :)

“Tony.” Clint smacked Tony on the arm. “Tony.” Clint smacked Tony’s arm two more times. “Tony!” Clint squeezed Tony’s elbow like it was a stress ball. “Am I seeing things, or is the world ending?”

Tony pried Clint off his elbow and held his hand. “Neither.”

“Tony, Thor is working as a barista at a cat café!” Clint pointed at the counter where the angel was dressed in a smock with paw prints and wearing a pair of blond, moving, cat ears on top of his head. Thor looked like a cross between an anime fan and hipster with his faded and torn jeans, plaid, and his hair pulled into a bun on top of his head. He just needed an unnecessary pair of thick, black rimmed glasses and an anime keychain to pull off the look.

If it wasn’t the end of the world, then someone had slipped drugs into Clint’s breakfast that morning.

“He is,” Tony agreed.

A new set of alarms went off in Clint’s head. Tony was being too calm about this.

Clint frowned. He examined Tony, then looked at Thor. He repeated the process.

Tony had said he wanted to show Clint something. That something could just be Thor, but if it was just Thor, Clint suspected Tony would have just told him about Thor being a barista. There was no reason for Tony to bring Clint to Cats & Scones when he could just tell Clint. Even if he didn’t think Clint would believe him, Tony could have taken a picture.

In fact, wouldn’t it make more sense for Tony to not bring Clint? Sure, Thor wasn’t malicious like Tiberius, but he was still dangerous, and he had a grudge against Tony.

At least Clint thought Thor had a grudge against Tony. As Thor finished scribbling on a cup and ringing up a customer, his attention skipped to Tony and Clint, but he had no reaction to their presence.

Clint looked around the colorful café. The “Grand Opening” banners were prominent now that Clint wasn’t gaping at Thor.

“Aw, cats.” Clint was not referring to the cat corner where customers were allowed to interact with the cats and kittens that played and rested in the fenced off area.

Clint’s head snapped toward Tony. He opened his mouth then closed it. He repeated himself. “Aw, cats,” he whispered.

“So.” Tony’s eyes shimmered with excitement as his grin cut his face in half. “What do you think of my cat café?”

Clint gripped his head. “How?”

“I told you, whenever I wasn’t spending time with you, I was using that time to work on this.” Tony gestured to the café. “Cats & Scones. A place where you can get excellent coffee and curl up with a cat. Scones too, obviously.”

Clint flailed in Thor’s direction. “How?!”

Tony looked skyward and huffed. He waved dismissively at Thor. “Thor and I have an understanding.”

“You do?” Clint kept his voice level. However, his tone was sharp as a knife though with accusation.

Tony nodded, not perturbed by Clint’s tone at all. “I’m not going to lie and say it is a perfect relationship. Yes, he’s tried to kill me, but to be fair, I’ve helped Loki try to kill him. Not that Loki would ever kill Thor. Just don’t ever point that out to Loki. Only a small number of people can say that to him without getting stabbed.”

Clint cupped his hands around his nose and mouth as he absorbed the abundant information he’d just recieved. “Do Bucky or Steve know about this?”

“No,” Tony answered.

Clint nodded, still taking it all in. He dropped his hands from his face and took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m going to put the Thor stuff aside for now, because I don’t know what to think or say about that at the moment. Cats & Scones though…” Clint took another deep breath. As he inhaled, he looked around the café and saw the many happy faces of the patrons. He took in the tiny details Tony had put into the café to make it one of a kind.

The time, energy and love Tony had to put into the café was insurmountable, and Clint refused to stomp on Tony’s accomplishment just because Thor was a barista.

“It’s great. No, forget that—it’s fantastic. I can’t believe you did all this.”

Tony glowed with pride as he stood a little straighter. “You haven’t even tried the food yet.”

Tony looped his arm through Clint’s and guided him to the queue of patrons waiting to order.

Nervousness grappled with Clint as they neared Thor.

Thor’s brow pinched as a customer rambled off her order.

“I’ve never heard of that beverage before. Is it even a beverage?” Thor frowned and cocked his head. “Order something on the menu. A cappuccino. Others like the parfait.” Thor grimaced. “Would you like a bell on your parfait spoon too?”

“Oh. Um.” The young woman ordering fidgeted. “Oh. That sounds nice, but are you sure you don’t have the ingredients to make-

“We don’t.” Thor’s brow pinched.

“Sure we do,” a tenor voice piped up from behind the pastry case. A young brunet who barely looked like he was in high school popped up from squatting behind the case. He wore the same apron as Thor, as well as a pair of cat ears, but his ears were brown with black tips. He smiled like serving drinks was his dream in life.

He scooted into Thor’s space as he helped Thor take the young woman’s order, then showed Thor how to make it. As the young man moved, Clint leaned out of the line and squinted to get a look at his nametag.

“Oh man, that poor kid doesn’t even realize-” Clint cut himself off. He’d gotten a glimpse of the the kid’s name tag, but had stopped short of reading his name. The title above said name, had seized Clint, wrestled him to the ground, and pinned him in place until all he could see was the kid’s official job title.  Manager.

“Tony, did you just put a fifteen-year-old in charge of an angel?”

“Seventeen-year-old,” Tony corrected. “Almost eighteen. I stole him from a Pete’s Coffee. Very good. Very responsible.”

Clint looked up at the ceiling. “Please God, don’t let Thor kill that kid. He is just doing his job.”

Thor tensed in the middle of making the young woman’s drink. He craned his head around and frowned at Clint.

Tony snickered. “I think he heard you.”

Clint’s stomach dropped. “Does that mean he is going to come after me now?”

Tony chuckled. He adjusted his hold on Clint so he could rub his hand comfortingly along Clint’s arm. “Thor can be intimidating, but you know what he is. Unless he were to fall, he’s not going to hurt someone like you intentionally. If it happens indirectly, that is another story.”

It took Clint a second to figure out that “someone like you” meant human. There were a couple people in line ahead of them, and those people had probably picked up pieces of their conversation and already thought that Clint and Tony were a couple of oddballs.

Clint touched the hand Tony had on his arm. “Guess that’s something to tell Bucky when he finds out about all this.”

Tony’s face scrunched with displeasure. “You think he’ll be mad?”

“Not about Cats & Scones. I’m thinking more along the lines of Thor.”

Tony nodded. “I should bring him to Cats & Scones when Thor isn’t on shift.”

The young man freed himself from Thor’s side and called up the next person in line.

“I don’t know.” It was a difficult situation, and Clint didn’t know what was the best method for handling it. “I don’t like the idea of you hiding Thor from him, or…” Clint made a face as he struggled with what he wanted to say. He didn’t want to make the situation about him, but unfortunately he was involved now. “I don’t like the idea of me having to hide this from Bucky.”

“Damn,” Tony muttered. He snapped his fingers in frustration. “That’s a good point. May be better to treat it like a bandaid and just rip it off at once.”

“Not if he freaks out,” Clint said. “You don’t want that happening in front of your customers.”

“What if I brought him in after closing?” Tony asked.

Thor finished making the young woman’s drink then called up the next customer, placing Clint and Tony at the front of the line.

Clint considered it. “It could work. Just keep in mind, he’s not going to be happy. He certainly won’t be singing you any praises about this place, and it’s a great place.” Clint squeezed Tony’s hand. “It’s crazy that you did all this, and you should be happy. I guess what I am saying is, don’t let Bucky’s negative reaction ruin this for you.”

In a dramatic manner, Tony closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart. “Oh my darling, Clint. It’s so nice to know you care.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Tony, if you don’t know that I care about you, then you haven’t been paying attention.” Clint playfully bumped his side against Tony’s. “Dork.”

“I could kiss you, you know.”

Clint pushed his face inches away from Tony’s. “Try it, and I’ll bite your nose,” he said, saccharine sweet.

“Not as kinky as Steve,” Tony mumbled. He shifted his stance, as the last customer walked out of the queue beaming as they balanced their plate of snacks and cup of coffee.

Tony watched the customer move and almost spill their drink. “Can’t wait to get more staff.  We need to do table deliveries.”

The young man Tony had placed in management radiated joy at seeing Tony and Clint. “Tony! It’s so nice to see you. I was wondering if you would show up today.”

“Same here, Peter.” Tony sauntered up to the counter, pulling Clint along with him. “This schedule of mine is crazy to keep up with. I’m glad to see this place running.” Tony winked. “I knew you could do it.”

Tony urged Clint forward. “Peter, meet Clint. He’s the one I’m always rushing off to meet. If I ever disappear for days on end, give him a call. He’ll know what is going on.”

Displeasure knotted in Clint’s stomach. “I’m not sure I like you saying that. You’re not going anywhere.”

Tony made a show of gripping his heart again. He exaggeratedly fell on the counter. “You’re going to kill me with such wonderful statements.”

“Sounds like this one has no intention of breaking his bond with you,” Thor intoned from behind Peter. He wasn’t even looking at the group behind him—his focus was on the blender he was pouring milk into—yet something in the way he spoke was ominous to Clint.

Peter’s brow crinkled, and the cat ears on his head swiveled. “Steve’s your boyfriend though, right?”

“You told him about that?” Clint asked Tony.

“It came up,” Tony said. “Besides, I have to let some people know about you three. You three are my emergency contact info.”

Clint hadn’t thought about it like that. It made his gut churn for Tony. Sometimes he forgot how alone Tony was.

Except he wasn’t that alone. He had Loki.

Clint mentally grimaced. Loki was better than nothing, but he wasn’t so sure by how much.

Peter clapped his hands together. “I’m sure you two aren’t here to talk with me. So what can I make for you two?”

Tony ordered them espressos with a slice of strawberry cake and a blueberry muffin.

“We can sit with the cats,” Tony suggested with a wink. “Normally, no one is allowed to sit with the cats while they have food, but for you, I can make an exception.”

“How about after we eat the food first? I don’t want to be fighting a cat over my muffin.” Clint strode over to the closest vacant table and seated himself there.

Tony joined him.

Clint’s first bite into his blueberry muffin was orgasmic. He moaned loud and deep then flung his hand over his mouth to smother the sound.

Tony gawked at Clint with his forkful of cake hovering outside his mouth.

“I’ve only heard that sound when you, Bucky, and Steve think you are being sneaky.”

Clint twisted away from Tony, his hand still covering his mouth. “You cannot say that!”

“I’m sorry, but it’s a very distinct sound.”

“Tony! Please! Feign ignorance.”

Tony put down the cake, leaned back in his chair, and pretended to survey the place. “Right now all of the cats are adoptable, but I think I will adopt two to be the café’s mascots. What do you think?”

Clint uncovered his mouth, took a deep breath, and faced Tony. “That’s not a bad idea. Got any names or breeds in mind?”

“I’m not picky about the breed, and the shelters usually already have them named.” Tony grinned. “If I changed the names though, I think I’d get a set of brothers and name them Loki and Thor.”

Clint gave Tony a deadpan look. “You’re just trying to get your ass handed to you, aren’t you?”

“Cat are majestic creatures who were worshipped as gods,” Tony rebuked. “It matches Loki and Thor perfectly.”

“Please, don’t get yourself beat up by Thor and Loki,” Clint pleaded.

Tony grinned. He picked up his espresso and sipped it. “I really like how protective and possessive you are being today.”

Clint sighed. He picked up his cup and before drinking it, mumbled, “I guess a part of me loves you.”

The flavor of the espresso was rich and deep. Clint’s taste buds sang with joy at the perfect and robust beverage. It didn’t get him moaning, but his lips tickled with the desire to do so.

Clint set the cup down with a smile. “Wow! That is really good. If you ever need me to come here so you can spend more than two hours here, let me know. I’d be happy to-”

Tony was staring at Clint like he was the eighth wonder of the world.

“Is something wrong?” Clint asked.

Tony shook his head. He picked up his forkful of cake and ate the sugary bite. “Sorry, getting ahead of myself. Don’t mind me.” Tony kept his head down as he took another bite. “This is really good. Better than when I tested it,” Tony said through the food in his mouth. He took a third bite.

Clint liked to think he’d gotten good at reading Tony, and while he didn’t always act on Tony’s cues, this one was a little harder to ignore.

Clint replayed their conversation in his head and dissected it. He had a feeling he knew what had set Tony off. It wasn’t the moan, and it wasn’t Clint’s praise.

It felt like butterflies were in Clint’s stomach as he debated saying anything to Tony about what he suspected.

He was always the one going on about honesty though. It would be hypocritical of him to not be honest now just because it made him uncomfortable.

“I mean it, Tony.”

Tony looked up from his cake. He made a face of curiosity, but didn’t voice an inquiry.

“I love you, Tony.” A weight fell off Clint. It surprised Clint how much lighter he felt, and how easy the phrase was to say to Tony. “Maybe not in love—so don’t go asking me to be your boyfriend just yet—but there is a part of me that loves you. I’d be pretty devastated if you ever disappeared.” Clint gave himself a moment to contemplate what he said next. “And if you’re wondering, yes, especially after Steve and you started dating, I have wondered if we could be more than friends, but I’m not ready to go there, and I don’t know if I ever will be. I still love you though.”

Tony sat up straighter and put down the cake. He held out his hand across the table. “I hope I am not being too forward.”

Clint smiled and shook his head. “We’ve cuddled and share a boyfriend. Don’t worry about it.” He took Tony’s hand and held it.

“Thanks.” Tony squeezed Clint’s hand. “I love you too, and if this is all we ever are, then that is more than enough.”  



End file.
